


Shame

by BillieJ



Series: A fic a day in May [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU 3x06, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rape, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJ/pseuds/BillieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DAY 5 A Fic a Day in May</p>
<p>3x06 AU. During the worst moment of Ian & Mickey's lives, Iggy walks in. But instead of just agreeing with Terry, all Milkoviches children show another part of themselves.<br/>"Iggy had just entered the house when he sensed that something wasn’t quite normal. When someone usually was here -and there were people here - there was loud noises, whether from the TV, the X-box or the stereo.<br/>Something loud and fun, not grunting of what he assumed was pain, and exhalations from someone smoking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 guyyyys !
> 
> I wrote that a while ago but whatever, just read it as if I posted it before season 4 x) Anyways, it's rushed, full of events and the only reason it's not multi-chaptered is because I'm a lazy fucker, and I'm sorry haha.
> 
> Enjoy ! (Sorry if i left any mistakes !)

Iggy had just entered the house when he sensed that something wasn’t quite normal. When someone usually was here -and there were people here - there was loud noises, whether from the TV, the X-box or the stereo.

Something loud and fun, not gruntings of what he assumed was pain, and exhalations from someone smoking.

He took a few more steps, intrigued, but kept silent. Who knew who or what he could meet ? When arrived in the living room, Iggy did the best he could to keep his jaw from falling on the floor.

\- What the fuck ?!

Mickey, obviously badly injured, his face full of blood and one of his eye badly swollen, was ridden by a pale skinny woman, while their father Terry was watching them, a gun pointed towards them. That wasn’t all. The ginger Gallagher boy which he remembered to be Mandy’s stupid boyfriend was watching as well, practically naked, injured, and probably traumatized.

Terry lifted up his head towards him and grunted.

Iggy just entered further, brushing his hand through dirty blonde hair, looking at the scene in disbelief.

\- What the fuck…?!

\- You fucker’ll never figure it out so I just tell you. This one there, - he pointed to Mickey with his gun - wanted to try out bein’ a fuckin’ faggot wit’ this one over there. Just showin’ them the good way, y’know ?

Iggy knew most of people considered him stupid, but he really wasn’t. At most, he had struggle to concentrate and keep up with people, but hey, he was a crack kid, it could’ve been really worse. In addition, he was just fucking high most of the time.

But he did understand everything going on there. Just had to look in the eyes of the two boys, filled with pain, disgust, and fear.

The woman was still riding up and down his little brother’s cock, apparently not as hard as it should have been. He looked at the redhead again. He was on the verge of tears.

He pulled out his phone off his pocket and texted a quick message for all the guys and Mandy, out of his dad’s eyesight.

 

This was the day.This was the end.

 

They all knew that was going to happen, the day their fucked-up father would do something too big and disgusting that they'll must kill him and erase him forever because he’d have completed his transformation into a complete and total monster.

 

That was it. Terry was making his son raped by a Russian whore in front of everybody like he was a fucking animal. Piled with all the other horrible stuff he’d already done, Iggy honestly didn't know how worse it could get from here.

 

Not long after, while Ian Gallagher had his eyes locked on the dirty floor, and Mickey still didn’t have so much of a hard-on, the door banged open again.

 

Tony and Joey walked down the entrance as Mickey just looked very far away, so shameful to be seen in his pain by so many people. Ian Gallagher couldn’t bear it either obviously, his injured face twitching in horror.

 

\- Holy fucking shit ! said Joey. Wha’s goin’ on ?

\- Dad has this whore here fuckin’ faggot outta Mickey.

Iggy did his best putting no kind of intonations in his voice. Tony was remaining silent but Iggy saw his fist tightening. He smirked without joy.

\- Jamie around ? he asked his two brothers.

\- Jail, grunted Tony. They found him.  

\- Mandy ?

He saw Mickey jumping a little, probably because he didn’t want his little sister to ever look at him this way. Iggy did feel sorry for him but this was urgent.

 

The others didn’t even answer that the door opened again, letting their thin sister in. She choked on the vision, letting out a loud exclamation, and Iggy saw Mickey’s shoulders lower in desperation.

\- See Mickey ? Everybody’s here to see you’re not a faggot. Nothing can't be fixed with good Russian fuck, huh…

 

Iggy signed to the others to enter the living room. They just posted themselves around Terry and waited a little while.

 

But that was already enough.

 

\- See Dad, the thing’s that - Iggy lit up a cigarette and began to smoke it lazily - we all already fucking know that Mickey’s gay.

\- I didn’t… whispered Mandy.

\- You were the fuckin’ only one, grunted Tony.

Ian Gallagher was looking at them with wide startled eyes and Mickey had started to slowly turn his head towards them. Terry looked surprised and angry but then had a lit up expression and chuckled.

\- Y’guys shouldn’t make fag jokes. Mickey isn’t a fucking cock-sucker.

\- Sure, said Joey. Not to be messed with. But we knew he’s gay for a fucking century.  Y’know, that’s the thing when you stick around, you get to know your fuckin' family !

Terry looked at them and blinked stupidly. Mickey had even fully opened the only eye he could.

\- Too bad Jamie isn’’ here, continued Iggy. He was the one who figured it out first. Said we shouldn’t say anything ‘til Mickey just fucking spat it out. Never did, ‘n well, we see why.

 

The whore had stop her work - even _she_ understood something was happening - and Mickey looked so relieved and scared at the same time (for anyone who could understand his expressions) that Iggy almost felt sorry for him again.

\- I didn’t know all my fucking kids were fuckin’ FAGS ! yelled Terry, suddenly on his feet.

Then it went very fast, Joey bat his father’s ribs with his strong kick while Tony grabbed the gun pointed at Gallagher and attached his arms with a thin plastic handcuff in several struggling motions. Iggy just pointed his gun between Terry’s eyes.

\- Ain’t nobody fucks with Mickey, prick. C’mon Mick - said Iggy without leaving Terry out of sight- get dressed already.

Ian Gallagher practically ran to Mickey to hand him some jeans.

Mandy walked and handed Ian his own trousers and looked towards her father.

Terry was full of rage.

\- You ain’t gonna kill your father for a fucking coksucker bitch !

\- Yeah ? asked Iggy. Really don’t think I can ?

After all, Terry was a fucking dangerous man. He didn’t blink to the sight of the canon one inch away from his head. He even smiled.

Iggy was going to yell something but, at his surprise, Mickey stood next to him, bare chest, his swollen face full of blood.

\- Would be so much better to see this evil psycho killed by a “cocksucker bitch” right ?

Iggy looked at him and handed him the gun, leaning back on the arm of the couch.

 

That was it, Terry will have his brains blown up this day. Iggy sucked some more on his cigarette and waited.

 

\- Mickey, no !

 

Gallagher had stood up and his scream was a bit desperate.

 

\- Shut the fuck up, Gallagher !

\- You can’t do that c’mon ! You’re not going to become some fucking murderer for that… that …

\- The kid’s got a point, grunted Tony, pulling out his own 22 and pointing it onto Terry’s neck.

\- Come on, Mickey… don’t.

Iggy could see Mickey’s face twitching and he knew it wasn’t all pain. He saw the gun lowering slowly but immediately, Terry started to chuckle.

\- You’re such a little pussy, taking it up the ass, listening like a fuckin’ lil’ wife every fucking thing this piece of irish trash says. You’re a fucking animal, if you'd just let yourself being fucked the fag outta you, you could’ve been saved, but if I don’t fucking cut your balls off and bleed you like the pig you are, you know someone else will. No one’s here is as fuckin’ disgusting as you.

\- I wouldn’t bet that, said Mandy lowly, behind Ian.

\- The fuck do you mean ? asked Iggy.

Terry had shut up immediately.

 

\- If there was a fuckin’ sexually fucked up pig in this family I wouldn’t pick Mickey, that’s what I fucking mean.

Terry stared at Mandy and something snapped in his expression. His dirty teeth showed while he pulled out a sadistic grin. The boys didn’t catch a thing, except for Ian who had a hollow expression across his face.

\- Don’t fucking act like you didn’t fuckin’ love it you fucking slut.

\- WHAT THE FUCK ?! shouted Iggy, his cigarette buttock falling from his mouth.

Ian had already reacted, took the gun from Mickey, preventing any shooting, and smacked Terry unconscious with a single ROTC fancy ninja move. Everybody just stared at their monster father lying on the ground, knocked out.

Mickey was the first to move, his weak legs carrying him to the sofa where he crushed. The whore was gone, without money, and no one had noticed.

\- How long ‘s he supposed to stay knocked out ? asked Tony to Ian with his low grunting voice.

Ian shrugged.

\- Dunno, an hour I guess. Maybe less.

Tony nodded and proceeded to tie him up. Ian sat on the couch next to Mickey, and sighed.

Iggy, Joey and Mandy just sat down as well. When Tony was finished, he went to the kitchen grabbing beers and as he came back to the living room, the door opened wide again, letting Lip Gallagher inside.

 

He had such a surprised and panicked expression that it would have been hilarious if the circumstances weren’t that tragic.

He stared at Tony, then at Mickey and Ian injured faces, Mandy, Iggy and Joey sitting randomly and finally Terry unconscious on the ground firmly tied up.

\- Okay… Okay, Mandy, yeah that’s fucking worth a SOS. Fuck. Fuck.

He walked across the room and grabbed Ian’s arm.

\- Relax, said Tony, grab a beer. No problem ‘re man. No fuckin’ problem.

Lip was probably going to make some ironic comment but Ian’s glance at him shut him up.

 

There was a strange silence in the room, everybody just drinking their beer.

 

Then Mickey moved forward slowly and cleared his throat.

\- So you guys fuckin’ knew, huh.

He said it low, with a painful voice. Mandy just stood up and went to the kitchen grabbing what appeared to be a pack of frozen peas.

\- Yeah. Jamie knew first. Apparently y’had some faggy crush on a redhead in first league and y’beat the crap out of everybody messing with ‘m.

 

Ian had some sort of a jump and looked at Mickey in disbelief. It was hard to tell because of the injuries and the pack of frozen peas across his face but Ian swore Mickey was blushing.

\- I ain’t a fuckin’ faggot, douchebag, mumbled Mickey.

\- Shovin’ stuff up your ass at age 13 to jerk off’s kinda faggy though, giggled Tony.

\- Fuck you ! said Mickey with a hint of panic and anger in his voice, showing his tattoo with the appropriate gesture.

\- I have one, said Joey, picking one dvd on the floor, wasn’t he all warmed up when we were watching that crap action movie ? Fire Down Below… Joey chuckled. He was fired up down there, though.

Everybody chuckled and Lip dared to laugh out loud. Ian had a bit of a smile across his face.

\- Fuck you all. Just fuck you.

But he wasn’t mad.

\- Yeah you’re gay as fuck Mick, finally said Iggy. But hey, it’s been years and you’re not some fucking pussy.

Mickey slowly nodded.

\- That your girlfriend or something ? asked Tony, pointing Ian with his chin.

Mickey and Ian looked at each other, can’t believing how strange and awkward was suddenly the situation.

\- Something… said Ian, with a low mumbling voice.

\- Ya, if that fuckface won’t go around screwing grandpas anymore, said Mickey out loud, making Lip’s hiccup and Ian smiling so wide that he was sure his cheeks were probably going to crack.

\- I won’t !

Ian couldn’t stop smiling and even closed himself to Mickey who handed him the bag of peas.

He applied it to his throbbing face and looked up.

\- Glad our fagginess won’t be a problem guys but now we gotta figure out what to do with that, said Ian, showing Terry tied up on the ground.

\- Thought that was all figured, snorted Iggy. He’s gonna die and disappear.

 

Lip and Ian shared a look. No matter how Franck was awful, all his children were never to agree on murdering him and just bury him somewhere with a simple nod.

\- We’re so outta here, finally said Lip. Ian, dress up.

\- What, no, I’m not leaving Mi-...

\- Just go get dressed up, insisted Lip. No witnesses the best, huh ? he asked Iggy.

\- Uh-huh.

\- Come on. We’re outta here. You’ll see your boyfriend later.

Ian wasn’t getting up.

\- Relax, Ian, said Mandy. He’s not the one who’s gonna pull the trigger. Y’know I wouldn’t let him have the pleasure.

\- Mandy…

As Lip and Ian just kept staring at Mandy, the Milkovich brothers just couldn’t stand the silence.

\- What the fuck did he do to you ? finally asked Mickey.

A twitching grimace appeared on Mandy’s face, and Mickey, remembering what his father last said, understood everything clear. He got up quickly.

\- Fuck ! Why the fuck wouldn’t you fucking tell us !

\- Yeah ! Like you fucking told me you fucked my boyfriend for years !

\- That fucking has nothing to do wi’that ! FUCK ! D’dya fucking knew ? asked Mickey, shouting towards the Gallaghers brothers.

\- Don’t go fucked up on them, ass-face, I told them not to say a thing.

\- Why do they fucking know and I don’t !

\- We, corrected Iggy. Fuck ! He’s so fucking dead !

\- They…

Mandy’s face winced again and she looked at Lip’s eyes to find some comfort.

\- They helped me abort.

Silence again. Mickey was obviously shocked. Iggy, Joey and Tony as well.

\- So, do I get to shoot him now that’s settled ?

\- Ooookay, said Lip, his hands on his ears, I’m not going to listen to this, and neither are you Ian, so you just pack your stuff and get dressed, we’re outta here.

He stood up, found Ian’s tee-shirt and threw it at his face.

\- C’mon.

Ian just looked at Mickey. Mickey slowly nodded and Ian put his shirt on and adjusted his belt.

\- We’re gonna ditch curfew at the center...When you’re done… started Ian, with a low voice.

\- I’ll come to Franck’s shitty dump and look for your shitface, finished Mickey. Just go. Lip’s right.

\- I’ll… I’ll wait for you.

\- Sure you will fucking fag.

Ian smiled only lightly and pressed Mickey’s arm. Iggy let his eyes roll.

\- See you…

As the door was closing on the Irish brothers, he turned to Mickey.

\- You shouda kissed the poor guy, Mickey, ‘m sure he’s all tearful now, see what he had to endure today.

\- He ain’t no fucking princess.

Mandy chuckled.

\- Still you shoulda kissed the poor fellow, laughed Joey preparing a gun.

\- The fuck ‘s wrong with you ?!

\- Didn’t we fuckin’ say ? You’re still fuckin’ Mickey even with faggy shit goin’ on. You can fairy kiss your redhead pussy princess even if we’re there.

Mickey frowned at them all. The guy tied up on the ground was always the one with the word, he definitely hadn’t realize they weren’t Terry’s copies, and maybe just surviving like he was.

The door open after a quick knock and Ian entered with a sorry look on his face.

\- Forgot Kash and Grab keys, need them now…Mickey ?

Mickey grabbed the keys on the little table and walked across the room with them. He stopped, facing Ian’s injured face twisted with an expression of concern. Forward him on the porch was Lip waiting for Ian and behind him were all his siblings except Jamie.

He put the keys in Ian’s open hand but kept eye contact.

\- I… I’m going now. Thanks Mickey.

Mickey bit his cheeks and grabbed Ian’s shoulders to lower his head. He absolutely refused to stand on his toes. Fuckin’ girly ridiculous. He planted a peck on Ian’s mouth and then gave him a look.

Ian just smiled and grabbed his hips to hug him and gave him a light kiss that made Mickey’s walls tumble down.

\- See you tonight… whispered Ian, letting him go.

\- Yeah, mumbled Mickey, nodding. Put everything in your face the way ‘t supposed to be.

Ian chuckled.

\- Yeah you too.

\- Fuck you, I’m perfect.

Ian laughed a little, waved his hand at him and his siblings and went away.

The door shut again and Mickey grinned even if his face hurt like hell.

\- Imma rip your tongues out ‘f you say a word. Gun prepared ?

* * *

 

Fiona obviously knew something was going on with her brothers when they came home. The big clue was Ian’s face smashed but the way the two interacted with each other made her believe they hadn’t got into a fight with each other, nor together. First, Lip’s face was clear, second he was staring at Ian with concern.

Had Ian got beaten up ? Why ? They both seemed so worried for some reason that she couldn’t help but concern. She had to know.

\- Fiona… er…

Lip looked up to Ian suddenly as he started speaking.

\- Ehm… er… look, I never really talked to you about it but…I kinda have someone I’m seeing.

  
Fiona nodded

\- Er… you already know him so maybe you gonna freak out and er… yeah I guess he comes over tonight. His dad sort of… caught us and he’s not a… how can I put it…?

\- He’s an evil psychotic prick, helped Lip.

Ian grinned.

\- Yep, that. Wasn’t very happy. So he has some troubles but he said he’ll come over tonight.

Lip had a loud sniff of disdain and Ian elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

\- So, who is he ? asked Fiona.

Maybe she’ll finally get what was going on with that kid. But just when Ian was going to tell her, someone knocked at the door.

\- Fuck, said Ian, eyes on the smashed clock. Must be him.

 

Mickey had become aware of how this day had been weird and awfully long and he began to feel really tired.

He walked down the road, all his body sore as hell. He arrived to the Gallagher’s house although he had no idea how he managed to walk such a long distance, he was strong but still.

Since there were lights in, he figured he wasn’t too late, which was a good thing because if he remembered well, this Irish family had a black baby (who actually was Monica’s AND Franck’s. Fucking sick ) and he didn’t know if he was still away in the system.

He knocked and waited. Some talking he heard earlier stopped and as the thump sound of someone walking was really close, he started to panic. But then, the door opened on Ian.

Mickey felt all startled and shocked to see him suddenly, clean, his wounds bandaged and his green eyes so happy to see him.

Mickey was really, really tired.

\- Hey, you’re here, that’s a hell of a timing, I was telling… Hey, are you okay..?

\- Ian…

\- Mickey ! Mickey are you okay ?!

Blackout.

* * *

 

He woke up not so long after that, hearing conversations, and people coming up and down the stairs.

\- Mickey ?

That was Ian. Mickey opened his eyes carefully and saw Ian’s green eyes look at him with concern and feelings he couldn’t quite express, something they were working on for years, and that almost got destroyed.

\- I’m fine, he heard himself grunt.

Vivian or Victoria or what the fuck ever was her name came into his eyesight.

\- Yeah, right, you little baby look so well ! Good idea callin me here, Fi, am I getting murdered by any Milkovich next time I’ll walk down street ?

\- That ain’t gonna happen, said Mickey with a painful chuckle.

For a few seconds the room remained silent. Mickey wondered what he could possibly have said that had so much effect.

\- Whatever, said Vee, have you thrown up or had nausea in the past hours ?

\- Haven’t.

\- What about memory loss ?

\- Do you know what day it is ? asked Fiona.

\- The fuck would I know ?!

She turned to Ian.

\- He probably just didn’t give a fuck.

Mickey was losing his temper.

\- I’m fine ! he said, trying to get up.

A hand maintained him on the couch. A firm and strong hand and he looked up to Ian who had a sorry but firm smile across his face.

\- Fuck, I’m fine.

But he didn’t move.

\- We’re gonna disinfect those on his face, then he’s gonna take a bath. I told you Fi, god forgives dirtiest white boy in America !

\- Fuck you ! grunted Mickey.

The hand on Mickey’s chest became caressing, and then, he bare so much better the disinfection going on on his forehead.

 

It was going on forever. Moreover, Fiona Gallagher was watching him in a way she usually didn’t. No fucking fear, just that disgusting concern and curiosity.

Then it clicked in Mickey’s head.

\- You fuckin’ told her, didn’t you firecrotch ?

\- Ew ! if you’re going to give him pet names better keep it PG-13 ! Don’t wanna hear that ! exclamated Fiona.

Ian chuckled above him and he just shrugged.

\- Are you all completely insane in this house ?

\- Considering two of my brothers are dating Milkovichs, I’d say that Franck’s parenting is worse than we thought it’d be.

Mickey chuckled, doesn’t even gainsay what the oldest said.

\- The whole being-with-fucked-up-people part is from you y’know. You stayed even with that big-mouthed asshole of a father, result, your rugrats’re tha same with the most fucked-up people of the neighborhood. Y’should be proud.

\- Is it me or is he talking a lot ? sait Lip in the back.

\- He’s high as fuck, said Ian.

Mickey’s eyes darted to his and opened wide before he heard himself giggle.

* * *

 

Ian could barely believe what was happening. That was quite a lot. This day had been like a journey into his mother’s mind. Up to very down and up again within a few hours, and everything spinned so fast he thought he could throw up.

But he didn’t. Instead, he kept his hand steady on Mickey’s chest and clenched his jaw when he saw his features twitch from pain. Of course, there was worse pain than the burn of disinfection but still.

\- Done ! Bathe now !

Mickey rolled his eyes so hard Ian couldn’t help but chuckle. He removed his hand from Mickey’s chest, and was pretty sure he didn’t dream the disappointment in his eyes.

Startled, he just watched him get up really slowly, but immediately had his back and followed him to the stairs. Lip raised a cocky eybrow to him and Ian only muttered a tired ‘fuck you’ as they just climbed up to the bathroom.

They were both quiet and Ian couldn’t help but concern, because it was so obvious that Mickey was in pain but he didn’t even grunt.

They arrived to the bathroom and Ian reached the door and opened it. Mickey put a hand on his back and pushed him slightly for him to understand to get inside. Ian moved forward and turned slowly to face Mickey who closed the bathroom door. His expression was unreadable.

\- Do you…

\- Shut up.

Ian closed his mouth. Mickey’s tone hadn’t been harsh. Obviously he wanted to speak, and in order to do it he needed some time to gather courage or whatever.

Ian didn’t flinch at the stare, his lower back leaning on the sink. Mickey stepped forward and reached Ian. He was close enough for Ian to hear him even if he whispered.

\- I… fuck - Mickey passed a hand through his hair - I’m sorry.

Ian closed himself slightly. He didn’t say anything yet. He knew Mickey wasn’t done.

\- I...I...I wasn’t ready ya know. Like, I didn’t know everybody just didn’t give a shit. Like the old man did, and, fuck, I did too. I mean… fuck look at you ! He… he could’ve killed you.

Ian’s lips were so tightly joined that they only formed a thin line. He wasn’t breathing, afraid to miss any whisper.

\- Ya know I give a fuck about you, yeah ? I’m no fuckin’ queer, damn parader ‘n all that shit, but ya know, what I said before I… went to juvie… was all big fuckload of bullshit yeah ?

Mickey’s eyes weren’t on the floor anymore. They were linked hard to the green ones above him and his eyebrows were frowned. This time, Ian felt he wasn’t rhetorical but he didn't know what to say.

So he just nodded slowly, trying to keep his heart from bumping out of his chest.

Mickey had a blank face, like he was thinking hard and then, he slowly grabbed Ian’s arm and unfold it from his chest, and intertwined his fingers with his.

Ian breathed. He didn’t know how much time he kept in apnea but this just cut it. He tightened his fingers on Mickey’s knuckles and slowed his head down.

Ian stopped half an inch from Mickey’s face.

\- We’re not turnin’ into pink queers, no worries, Mickey. And whatever you feel about me, y’know I’m the same… Y’don’t have to be sorry.

Mickey slightly relaxed and backed his head slightly to see Ian’s expression. Then he just sighed and closed himself again, and closed his eyes.

Ian just grabbed his waist to close himself to Mickey’s warmth as much as he could and caressed his lips on Mickey’s. Immediately, his tongue went teasing those soft lips so they could open up a bit, which they did, with a sigh that warmed Ian.

He went to meet Mickey’s tongue, his inside swirling and melting. Mickey was tensed as well, still and alert. Ian couldn’t help but let a moan slip into Mickey’s mouth which made him shiver  from his toes to the roots of his dark hair.

 

Mickey’s mouth was warm and wet, his shy tongue meeting Ian’s. Then Ian moved his hand up to Mickey’s hair and caressed it and Mickey relaxed. They were kissing, on the sink of the Gallaghers' bathroom - deeply kissing even, and when they went out of breath, Ian couldn’t help but feel a bit panicked.

Mickey panted, his hands laying on Ian’s chest. His face flushed and he removed his hands.

Ian smiled widely and let out a small laugh. Mickey shook his head and bit his lip, resting his hands on Ian's waist.

\- Look, Ian, I was gonna tell Mandy y’know. After today. Didn’t think that’ll turn like that.

Ian stopped laughing right away.

\- You were… what ?

Mickey sighed and moved to the glass. He stroked his hair and begin to undress, taking off his jacket.

\- Well, she your friend ‘n all, he muttered. She knows you’re gay ‘n shit. Figured maybe… like, y’know.

Ian grinned widely.

\- So you mean you wanted to come out ?

\- Don't go all gay on me, Gallagher, replied Mickey to his genuine tone.

Ian shrugged with a smile and Mickey shook his head.

\- Ain’t have to, now, huh ?

Ian nodded, still smiling. Mickey took off his tee-shirt and unbuckled his belt while taking off his shoes.

\- I'm going to... get some stuff okay ? I'll be right back.

Mickey didn't say a thing, and barely nodded. Ian's hand held by Mickey's bruised back, wanting to caress it, but then he just smiled lightly and went to his bedroom. He quickly grabbed a tee-shirt and some briefs so Mickey could sleep comfy and headed back to the bathroom, where he could already listen the water flowing.

He quickly knocked and entered. Mickey was now naked and stood up looking at something in his hand.

\- I got you some clothes you can sleep in, so... what is it ?

\- S'that what you smell ?

\- What ?

Mickey showed Ian the greenish soap he was holding and staring at. Ian shrugged with a smile.

\- Yeah, Irish Spring. It’s how far Gallaghers sstick to their roots, without mentioning the booze. No big deal. You like the smell ?

Mickey shrugged and Ian could see he blushed a little bit.

\- So... d'you need any help or something ? said Ian, a bit insecure.

\- Fuck that man, I ain't a fuckin' rugrat.

\- You sure ? I mean you may wanna clean your hair and there are bandages so...

Mickey smirked widely.

\- You're starin' fucker. Y' wanna watch me take a fuckin' shower, ain't that sweet.

Ian could feel the burning of his flushing cheeks. He turned around so he could go out but immediately Mickey spoke.

\- Ay, didn't say you had to go !

Ian shot his head toward Mickey. Some foam was forming on his upper shoulders and the warm water was flowing on his skin.

Ian had a perfect view on his firm behind. He could see the redness on Mickey's neck and cheek.

\- Didn't tell you to stay, I ain't a fuckin' bitch, muttered Mickey afterwards, washing himself with the soap. Ian suppressed the urge to giggle and just undressed. Less than thirty seconds later he was beside Mickey and grabbed the soap from him.

\- I ain't that high to let myself washed up like a fuckin'-

\- Shut up Mickey, said Ian to his ear.

Mickey tensed up a little bit but then just shrugged and let Ian wash his back. He stroked gently on the bruises he had and hugged him while washing his belly. Mickey just sighed and let him do whatever. When Ian reached his butt though, Mickey clenched his fist and turned around.

\- So faggy. That's really fuckin' faggy.

Ian chuckled.

\- What is ?

\- You're fucking washing me Gallagher ! What is ?

\- Hey that wasn't a good impression of me !

\- You're a fairy.

\- Yeah, smiled Ian.

Mickey looked at his eyes. He shook his head in disbelief, took back the soap from Ian's hand and washed his pecs.

Ian grinned widely.

\- You know I took a bath earlier so I don't really-

\- Shut the fuck up.

\- Okay.

Mickey frowned at him but kept with his work. Mickey was a bit harsh, not the kind to caress slowly or stroke sensually. He just scrubbed Ian's pecs and abs like he was taking a quick morning shower. Even though, Ian was know really hard.

\- Fuck Gallagher, you have a problem.

Mickey was watching his hard-on with a semi-amazed semi-surprised look.

\- What is it ? Are my balls blue or something ? asked Ian with a laugh.

Mickey chuckled a bit and lowered the soap to Ian's belly, making him sigh.

\- Uh no. How the fuck are you this hard, I can't even go all fairy gay on you.

Ian didn't understand.

\- Y'know like your gay wash and shit.

\- You're saying I gay wash and you don't ?

-Yeah, man.

Ian frowned a little, trying to understand and meanwhile he gently rubbed his hands up Mickey's arm and shoulders, making him shiver.

But Ian still had a puzzled expression.

\- I don't get it.

\- Fuck you ! You just did it !

\- What ? You mean stroke your arms ? That's gay wash ?

Mickey sighed and scrubbed Ian's shoulders quietly.

\- I like it the way you wash me Mickey.

\- Ya, that's why you have a fucking problem Gallagher.

\- Because I like the way you wash me ?

\- If you repeat that again  I'll punch you, retard.

Ian chuckled and grabbed Mickey's waist. He heard a thumping noise and something melted inside him. He grabbed Mickey's ass and lowered his mouth to Mickey's ear.

\- You dropped the soap.

Mickey sighed heavily on his shoulder. Ian kept grabbing his ass, easy on the injured cheek, and inverted their positions, making Mickey face the bathroom wall.

\- You know what happens to the one that drops the soap right ?

\- I... I've been to juvie fucking twice you fucker... and you watch TV fuckin' too much.

\- Yeah ? So that ain't true ?

\- Y'wanna make me your bitch Gallagher ? panted Mickey against the wall.

Ian's dick just twitched hard against Mickeys thigh.

\- 'm gonna fuck you Mickey, he hissed in his ear, not playing anymore.

Mickey gasped and immediately bent a little forward, lifting his ass as much as he could. Ian just went in, knowing Mickey was loose enough to take it, entering him slowly, aiming right not to hurt his injury and sighed as he was completely in.

Mickey was shivering as if the water flowing on them was ice cold. Ian kissed the back of his neck, a bit surprised by such a reaction, backed up a little, and went in again, deeper. He felt incredibly right but he sensed something wasn't quite normal. He bent down, looking for Mickey's look and just froze.

\- Fuck, Mickey !

\- Don't fucking stop, Gallagher !

Mickey was pale and even if his face was wet from the shower, Ian couldn't miss his flushed watering eyes. He pulled off and grabbed Mickey's shoulders to make him face him.

\- What is it !?

Mickey looked away and pushed Ian off of him. He rinsed the rest of the foam on his body and grabbed a shampoo. He opened it, smelt it and put it back.

\- I use that mint one here, the blue bottle, mumbled Ian, still shocked, but understanding.

He got it. No talk right now. Mickey seemed to relax a little bit but kept silent.

As if it was in slow motion, he handed the bottle above his shoulder, refusing to face Ian. The redhead just grabbed the bottle and poured a little bit on his hand before gently run his long fingers on his scalp, washing Mickey's dark hair.

* * *

 

They finished showering quickly and quietly and headed to Ian's bedroom. The bed was small but Mickey didn't give a fuck. He laid between the covers and waited for Ian to come. It was dark, apart from the street lights peeking through the window and he could her the rumor of conversations downstairs and some thumping from a show on TV.

Ian and Mickey were facing each other, pressed close, laying on their sides. Even if it was that dark they could see each other features clearly. Mickey sighed. Reactive, Ian closed himself slightly if that was possible, and kept quiet.

\- Sorry.

He mumbled so quietly Ian surprised himself he even heard it.

\- I should be the sorry one, he replied.

Mickey bit his lip, and shook his head.

\- Nah, t'was real good. I just... fuck.

Ian resisted the urge to touch Mickey, hug him or whatever, knowing that'd probably tense him up more. He waited until Mickey felt like he wanted to add anything.

\- This morning... whispered Mickey.

Ian felt his inside twist and he froze. Of course.

He had felt the absolute urge to touch Mickey again, feel him and just go back to building whatever relationship they were in, that he'd almost forgot about how awful that'd must've been for Mickey.

Just having the images flowing into his mind made him want to puke.

Fuck. Mickey was the strongest person he knew and he was a tough thug and all, but he had been raped. Fucking sexually abused, on his own father's command. In front of everybody. Even Mandy.

Ian raised his arms, ignoring Mickey's gasp and held him. He leaned his body against Mickey's, putting his dark head on his strong chest and holding his upper back.

\- I ain't gonna cry in your arms fuckhead.

\- I know. I may be the one who's gonna cry.

\- Don't, said Mickey's low and slightly trembling voice.

But it was too late to tell him not to. Tears were already rolling down Ian's face. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian and buried his head inside Ian's chest.

Ian just ignored the fact that Mickey was shaking and that his tank top was becoming really wet.

\- Tomorrow morning, I want you to get on me and fuck me so hard you'll leave my balls fucking dry, said Mickey after a while.

Ian couldn't help but laugh through his tears hearing Mickey's trembling sobbing voice. He kissed lightly Mickey's wet hair and mumbled.

\- Just kill me if I don't.

* * *

 

Lip went upstairs. He hadn't heard a single sound so he figured it was pretty safe to enter his old room. Actually, the loud door wasn't even closed so he pushed it slowly. Thankfully he hadn't woken up Ian nor Mickey.

He had headed upstairs to grab something but now he couldn't quite remember what he actually needed. The moon was full that night and for some reason, Ian hadn't closed the curtains. His brother and his boyfriend -god that was hard to call Mickey Milkovich such a thing - were bathed in the moonlight. He could see on their faces traces of tears but they looked really in peace.

Lip couldn't believe their positions. Mickey wrapped up in Ian's arm, his head on Ian's heart, slightly smiling.

As he was staring, Mickey quietly sighed and rubbed his cheek against Ian's chest, as if he never wanted to leave it.

He heard someone walking behind him and found Fiona. He put his index on his lips  and Fiona nodded. She stood beside him and held his arm.

\- Real love, huh, mumbled Lip. Haven’t seen that coming with those two.

Fiona smiled. They turned around and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr ! Follow be on baronneletzen and send me prompts ;)


End file.
